The Sora Games
by HighOnMusic
Summary: A girl's voice, a computer, a cell, Roxas, and codes. Lots of codes.  Codes that will lead him to his destiny to defeat the "project", and the one who created it.  Post KH2, rated M for language and future violence and ideas.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

The Sora Games

(A/N: This is my first Fanfiction in which I will let YOU play the same game Roxas is playing! Note that English is not my first language, and that I never wrote ANYTHING before, so it might not be THAT good :)

All I've got left is, happy readings!)

Chapter 1: Awakening

Roxas opened his eyes.

He was looking at a grey ceiling.

"Wh...What?"

Where was he?

He tried to sit up, but he very soon regret that, as pain ran through his body.

He tried to bend his neck, succesfully, though very painfully, to look at his body, to look if he was injured.

He couldn't see very well, but he saw good enough to see that he was in grey cell, locked up behind bars.

He then realised something that really shocked him:

He was...himself again.

He wasn't part of Sora anymore!

He was outside Sora's body and became a Nobody again!

Why... why wasn't he half of Sora anymore?

No...NO!

He didn't want to be a Nobody! He would be completely empty again!

Thinking of that... he was empty.

He recognized the feeling of emptiness again.

It was no feeling at all.

But not only nothingness ran through his body.

Many questions did too.

Where the fuck was he?

How could this have happened?

What made him Roxas again?

When did he split with Sora?

He remembered everything from the time he was inside Sora: The merge with Sora, the journey across all worlds, the defeat of Xemnas and the rest of the Organization, the return to Destiny Islands...

But what happened after that?

"Hello, Roxas.", the voice of a girl suddenly said.

"Hhhrr..."

Roxas tried to ask the voice who she was, but the pain in his throat stopped him.

"It looks like your body hasn't recovered from the split yet.

Do not worry. I'll take care of that in a minute. As soon as I'm sure you won't do anything stupid in here."

Again Roxas tried to talk to the voice he heard, and again the pain kept him silent.

"You must wonder why are you are here.

Well, I can't tell you that yet, but you'll find out on your own.

That is, if you complete your challenge."

A challenge? He was lying on a bed, not able to move, a voice he didn't know talking to him,

and now he heard he had to complete some challenge?

Somebody set this up for him?

The thought of it made him very angry, but he knew it was pointless to try shouting to the girl.

"You must be very confused right now. I can't let you walk around and do something stupid.

I'll give you a while to calm down, then I'll heal you, and you can begin your challenge."

The next ten minutes felt like hours for Roxas. He had a billion questions to the girl. About not being Sora anymore, about why he was here, about his challenge, about her...

Most frustrating was that he knew nothing, and didn't even have the power to ask.

But after 10 minutes of confusion, he heard the voice say:

"Alright, I think it's safe to cure you now.

Start your challenge. You'll find out what to do yourself."

Roxas saw a very familiar green light shine down on him,

and he felt the pain fade away.

He felt a lot better immediately, but anger posessed his body.

He jumped up from the bed, looked behind him, in the opposite direction of the bars of his cell, and said: "Alright bitch, where are you, I'll KILL you!"

Once he looked around him, he noticed that that question wasn't a stupid question at all.

He saw a couch, a table, a sink, a whole kitchen, a shower, and a door at his left side.

It wasn't like a cell at all, it was more like an apartment.

That girl could be hiding everywhere.

He didn't care how big the room was, the only thing on his mind was finding that girl and get the answers he wanted.

So he decided to open the door, and see if she was in the room behind it.

"Where are you, you little..."

He soon realized he was talking to nobody.

All there was in the room, was a computer that really looked like the one that DiZ owned once to control the Virtual Twilight Town, and a chair in front of it.

"What the fuck is a computer doing in a cell?" Roxas asked out loud.

Since there wasn't anything else to do, and the girl was nowhere to be found,

Roxas decided to check the computer out.

Since the screen wasn't showing anything, he just pressed a random key.

The computer immediately responded, by showing the text:

"Welcome to The Sora Games, please press Enter to continue."

Clearly Sora had to do something with this.

It didn't even surprise Roxas. Since he was born, every purpose in his non-existent life had something to do with Sora.

He just pressed the Enter-key.  
>A new text appeared.<p>

"In these games, you will be given a different code at every level of knowledge, each with its own solution and goal. The more codes you decipher, the closer you will get to your goal, and the more you will know about your goal. Press Enter for the first code."

Codes? Looks like he had to play some puzzle game that would help him find out what was happening. Which motherfucker set this whole thing up for him?

"One way to find out." he said to himself.

After pressing the Enter-key again he saw a few words appear, and beneath that, he saw two text boxes.

"Reset Roxas FE", the code said. "Reset...me?

Does that mean...I was reset before I came here? Someone RESET me by making me a Nobody again?" As he wondered, he also thought what's up with those two characters "FE".

Looks like they weren't just part of the code, but they had a meaning themselves too.

"Let's see how I should fill in the solution."

The upper box said: _"Fill in 1 character here"_, and the lower box said: _"Fill in a word combination of 13 characters here, including spaces."_

Since there wasn't any purpose in wondering, he took the paper and pencil that laid on the table, and started puzzling.

(A/N:So, people, if you know the solution of the first code, PM me! (DON'T post the solution in a review, you could spoil it for other people.) Reviews are VERY MUCH appreciated! Tell me if it's good, bad, should I work on my english, shouldn't there be any course language in the story, any ideas, tell me! Any opinion can help me improve the story!

See you later and have fun cracking the code!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Project

Chapter 2: The Project

Roxas woke up in the chair in which he sat, while he was cracking the code. He felt very healthy in some way, since he got an enormous health boost the other day, but it didn't feel quite good. Well, he was a nobody after all.

"Good morning, Roxas", the voice greeted him.

"Grmpf", was the Nobody's answer.

"Have you cracked your first code yet?", the girl asked, ignoring the Roxas' grumpy answer.

"Tell me why I should", Roxas said. He wasn't just going to listen and do his job, he wanted to know what he was doing, and he wanted to know it now.

"There's not much I can tell you. I don't know everything about what's going on right now myself. But if you insist, I could tell you what I know. Maybe that'll help you get your ass out of your lazy chair."

"Yes please, madame", Roxas said, not liking the way she was talking to him.

Then the voice asked him: "Roxas, do you remember what happened to Sora when you were created, and what happened when you split up again too?"

Roxas gave no response.

"He became a Heartless, Roxas."

"So?" Roxas said, not caring for Sora.

"He can let his stupid girl Kairi transform him back again. What's the problem?"

The girl sighed. "The problem is, this time there is no Kairi that can pull him away from the darkness."

"Kairi's gone? What happened to her?"

"You know that there are several ways people can lose their bodies. The first, and the one that is important right now, is that people turn into a Heartless, overtaken by the darkness in their hearts. Normally, people hold their darkness inside of themselves, but when they turn into a Heartless, the darkness starts holding the heart, instead of the other way. Instead of having the darkness inside of them, they take a dark form that holds their hearts and the light deep within."

"What's your fucking point?", Roxas said bluntly.

"Well, the problem is, since Kairi is a princess of Heart, she doesn't hold any darkness that could overtake her. Instead, it was the light that took the wrong place. She was pulled away from her light, and the Heartless soon filled her heart with darkness."

Roxas thought for a moment, then asked: "Does that mean Kairi is bad now? Do I have to fight her?"

"No", the voice answered. "In fact, Kairi is pretty useless right now.

She is sleeping in a pod, we are waiting for her light to return. Naminé is doing her best to control the darkness inside of her, for it will destroy her and everyone around her if she doesn't."

"Ok...what happened to her light?"

"Her light was taken by something...or someone...known only as the "Project".  
>DON'T ask anything weird, I know you want to, but just let me explain.<br>The Project is a being made by the one, who wanted to make sure Sora didn't get away with defeating the Organization. It is a being that is slowly destroying his life.  
>I can't tell you what it is, and how it is slowly destroying Sora, but I know that your quest will lead you to it and help you defeat it. Now go and ask the computer for the next code, once you filled in the solution of the first one."<p>

Roxas was surprised. "I haven't even told you the solution yet!"

"Hm, I don't need to know. This is your challenge, right?" Roxas could tell from the tone of her voice that she was smiling.

"Got it. Thanks."

As Roxas was walking to the computer room, he tried to understand what the voice just told him. Sora is a Heartless again, Kairi is sleeping and shrouded in darkness, "The Project" is trying to destroy Sora...

"What a fucking mess", he thought out loud.

He walked to the computer and typed the solution of the first code:

**X**

**Set Sora free**

(A/N: Well, that was chapter two. :) I know it was a bit short, I promise the next one will be MUCH longer, and it will reveal more information about Roxas's challenge. Thanks for reviewing and THANKS to everyone who has send me the right solution of the code. I must tell you that the FE part of the code will play a BIG part in the story, I'm not done with that! And there will be a new code in the next chapter! See you guys later, read and review!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Message

Chapter 3: The Message

A message. That is all that Roxas received for deciphering the first code.

A stupid message, consisting only three words, saying: "Nothing Personal, Opposide".

The only other information the computer gave him was: "This message will lead you to the location of the next code. Think carefully what kind of place that might be. When you think you know which place, proceed to that place. And when you've found the right spot, you will find a piece of paper, on which the next code is written. You will have to decipher that code, and fill in the solution, which is a combination of two words, in the two text boxes below. Good luck."

"No code. Just a message that I'm probably gonna stare at for a couple of hours, thinking what the hell it might mean. Great."

But before Roxas was going to do that, he wanted to ask the voice he raised his head, and asked the air around him:

"Voice?"

"Yes, Roxas?", the voice answered, present and simultaneously not present as always.

"I have a message that will lead me to the next code, but before I go looking, I have a question."

"Well...what's your question?," the girl asked, curious what Roxas wanted to ask.

"Why am I not having strange dreams?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, the first time I was a Nobody, I had strange dreams that were filled with Sora's memories, I had a constant headache, during my time in the Organization I saw flashes of him being at the same places I was... Why am I completly healthy this time?"

"Well, during the time you was a part of him, you learned a lot about him, right? You know that you saw the flashes because Naminé was manipulating his memories, eventually causing you to sleep for a very long time. And while you were in the Virtual Twilight Town..."

"Damn Ansem", Roxas growled, still hating the one who locked him up.

"During that time, Sora was asleep, and his memories were being restored, causing you to lose them, in your sleep." The girl continued.

"This time, you are like other Nobodies, besides the fact you don't look like Sora.

You don't have a connection of memories anymore, so you're completely unbound to him."

Being unbound to Sora was good news to Roxas, it almost made him smile, but careless as he was, and as he had been since he split up with Sora, he quickly went back to business.

"And in what state is Sora right now? What kind of Heartless is he? Does he still have his memories? Can a Heartless keep his memories? I would be glad is he kept them for himself this time..."

"Well, most Heartless are very unintelligent beings. You can compare them with pet animals, they only follow their instinct. And their instinct tells them to search and capture Hearts. Hearts are the only things on their mind. Well, mind...

They do not have a brain, yet the Emblem type Heartless do have Hearts. Memories dear to people are inside their Heart, and not in their head, like the memory of that time you fell on the street, tripping over a loose tile. All memories that are important to Sora, haven't scattered, he holds them inside his Heart."

"And the rest of them?" Roxas asked, checking his fingernails out of boredom.

"You mean the regular memories? Well... I'm not sure what happened to them... I think...Roxas?"

Roxas didn't show any interest in what she was saying at all. He was staring at a wall, rotating a pencil between his fingers. Then he went back to checking his fingernails.

"Excuse me Beauty Queen, do you have a moment to let me answer your question?"

"Sorry, listening", Roxas said, sitting up in a listening position.

"Good. I was about to ask you, do you have memories of Sora's life, and his thoughts?"  
>"Sure. 40% frustrated about losing Kairi, 20% Riku being mean to him, 20% Donald, Goofy and The King and their stupid lines, 10% fear of losing his Keyblade, 7% dirty thoughts, of which 90% about Kairi, and 3% other thoughts and memories. I think those numbers are more or less right."<p>

"Hmm... Another question. Do you remember exactly what happened when Sora returned to Destiny Islands?"  
>"Well...I remember being blinded by a light... then landing in water...and the next thing I remember is him lying on the beach philosophising about Hearts."<p>

"Hmm... looks like I was wrong about his memories..."

Then the girl thought that maybe...

Maybe Roxas doesn't remember anything important to Sora, because his important memories are inside of his Heart.

"Roxas..."

She was quite sure about Sora's memories now, but she didn't want to tell him, though...it was important he knew. It would only bring him closer to his goal. Well, she just wanted to do it fast, then it would be over for both of them.

"Roxas, you still have a connection to Sora." Boom. She had said it. She had hurt Roxas, she knew that, she knew that it frustrated Roxas to know that he was a prison of memories again, but now, all that was left was explaining why.

"Sora's most important memories are inside his Heart, but the others were inside of his head. And those memories, the rather boring ones...are inside of you now, Roxas, since a Nobody is created from the body and soul left behind when a human becomes a Heartless. The brain is part of the body, and because Sora's regular memories were inside his brain, they are now inside of you."

Roxas sighed. "Well, as long as they don't give me a splitting headache, I'm fine with it."

Roxas wasn't fine at all, but he knew that being mad and frustrated wouldn't do anyone any good. "Now, tell me what the damn computer meant by "Nothing Personal, Opposide"," he said, already forgotten that he told himself to be nice.

"You think you were gonna get all the codes for free? No way, that was just for the first one. You'll have to go look for this one yourself, using all of your knowledge about your personality. I'm just gonna leave you alone now. And remember, all that you know about yourself and Sora will help you find the next code!"

"NO, YOU DON'T!", Roxas shouted, jumping up from his chair, suddenly pissed as hell.

"Give me that fucking code, I don't feel like puzzling all day, I didn't sign up for this fucking game!"

"Roxas, I told you, I CAN'T, I only have permission to guide you, I can't do anything else, so stop being so mean, it won't help anyone!"

"Then tell me," Roxas shouted, "tell me why I am so mean! Tell me why I have been nice to Naminé, nice to Sora, nice to Kairi while falling off a goddamn tower, nice in general all the time, and why I'm now fucking pissed all day! Tell me, goddamnit, WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME? WHO MADE ME THE WAY I AM NOW?"

The voice was silent for a while, but then finally answered:

"Roxas, you and Sora were split up. Only the Project is powerful enough to do such a thing, or you would need all the light of Kingdom Hearts. Splitting a person into a Heartless and a Nobody is not something that just happens, it takes time, and it takes power, and some of that power can braindamage the person that survives the split as a logical thinking being, in this case, you. The project combined all elements for the split, and the most important four of the elements had effect on you.

Fire made you furious and angry , Blizzard made you cold as ice, and careless as hell, Thunder made you restive and impatient, and Aero turned your mind disordered and messy. Those powers turned you into a jerk. A complete jerk! There are no camera's in your cell, but I can see how mean you act, and how mean your thoughts are. Just believe me, I can't help it! So be angry at the wall, at your bed, or at the computer, break all the furniture in the room that we put there to help you feel RELAXT goddamnit, touch yourself if that relaxes you, I don't care, but don't be mad at me!

You're pissing me off!"

Roxas smirked. "So it was The Project. You hadn't told me yet that the Project pulled me away from Sora. Looks like somebody broke the rules."

Roxas was really being mean this time. He knew that they didn't want him to find that out, and that the girl didn't think about that because of her rage. He hoped the girl would get punishment for it.

Now the girl was REALLY angry.

"Fuck you, Roxas!", she yelled at him.

"I thought you would appreciate my help, but all you do is being mean. Could you try and act serious for a moment? How earlier you complete this thing, how earlier we are both out of here! Get out of your fucking seat! Don't act like you wanna stay here forever! Complete that goddamn challenge, but...don't expect any help from me anymore from this point."

Suddenly, the place was silent. The voice had left, leaving Roxas to think about the message.

And thinking Roxas did, for he had forgotten what the angry girl had yelled at him, or at least he didn't care about it.

What did he know about Sora? The mysterious message was clearly telling him that Sora's personality was important to remember. "Nothing Personal, opposide" were the three words. Nothing personal clearly meant the opposite, "Nothing" referring to Roxas. So "Personal" must mean, Roxas had to think about his own personality.

But what about his personality is important? What could be the key? What could be...

Maybe analyzing Sora, his other half, would help him find his own personality. It was time to analyze Sora, try to remember how Sora's life went, and find the key, starting at the Dive into the Heart. Roxas stood up from his lazy chair, sat down at a table, took a paper, and a pencil, and started writing down all he could think of, speaking out his thoughts.

"Open the door... Power sleeps within you... Keep your light burning strong. Who's voice is that voice anyway that was talking to him in that dream? HEY! Girl! Are you the voice?"

Of course, the girl wasn't the voice, and didn't even bother to answer.

"Certainly not. Ok, back to thinking."

And he thought and thought and thought, looking back on all that Sora had been through, all worlds he had been, everyone he had met, that is, the people he could remember, being a memory trash can, but he couldn't find a clue. He looked at the message all the time, hoping to find a clue.

"Nothing Personal, Opposide"

Opposide... maybe... Light?

The other SIDE? Is that what oppoSIDE meant? What a stupid pun.

But that stupid pun did tell him that he was the opposite side of Sora. Or...was he?

Of course he was! Sora posessed the power of Light, and Roxas... Roxas then posessed the power of darkness? No, that couldn't be right. Roxas wasn't the dark side of Sora. He was his Nobody.

But... Naminé once told him she always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade BACK into Darkness. That means he wasn't dark himself, but he was...created from the Darkness?

That made sense. He was created when Sora turned into a Heartless, a being of pure Darkness, and his body and soul, that would later give born to Roxas, LEFT that being of Darkness, so so technically, Roxas was born from the Darkness, this way or another. But was it really that easy? Sora was mostly Light, Roxas was mostly Darkness? That's the answer? That would lead him to the location of the next code? In which dark place would he have to look? There wasn't much Darkness in his cell, not much Light either. Well... there was one lamp in the room, but...he was looking for Darkness.

Wait! He forgot the word "Opposide!"

That word told him to look at the opposite side of the side that he, "Nothing" had as a personality, what "Personal" told him. So he had to look for Light instead of Darkness!

Roxas got up from his chair and ran to the lamp in the corner of the room. He breathed heavily while running, and his breath was visible in the cold cell, with the size of an apartment.

The cell in which he would stay for a while, thinking, guessing, and wondering,

furious as Fire, cold as Ice, restive as Thunder, and disordered as Aero.

_(A/N: So, if you wondered why Roxas is so mean__ in this story, that explains it (IF you wondered :P)._

_I know there isn't any rea__l action yet, but I'm getting close to the point where Roxas will get another code, combine all of the codes and solutions, then escape and FIGHT, so soon there will be ACTION! :) Again, thanks for reading and please review!)_


End file.
